Battle of Hefei Castle
The Battle at He Fei Castle (合肥新城の戦い) is one of the conflicts during the Battles of He Fei featured in the Dynasty Warriors series. Historically, Sun Quan lead an assault on the castle that Wei built within He Fei. With his troops suffering from disease and a fire attack, however, he eventually pulled his troops from the area and it was his last known military conflict with Wei. In the games, the conflict takes place during the final year of the castle's sieges and is the decisive battle between Wu and Wei. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi During the first game of the series, it serves as the stage for the last Wei gaiden. Cao Cao leads a siege against Orochi at the castle, telling his army to invade from three different directions. Da Ji acts as the enemy main strategist and triggers the castle's traps as the Wei army moves in. To aid their advance, Cao Cao sends engineers to break the gates blocking the mountain path. Keiji appears to guard it. If the plan succeeds, the ally army will have a morale boost. As the battle progresses, Sun Ce, wanting to replay his debt to Cao Pi, appears to reinforce Cao Cao from the eastern docks. Lu Bu also tires of Da Ji's orders and charges the invading army at whim. If Cao Cao's earlier plan succeeded, he will be impressed with the invading army after his defeat. In Warriors Orochi 2, the stage is used as a dream stage for three master strategists: Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu and Shingen. They work together to defend the castle from Sima Yi's invading army. Historical Information After Sun Quan suppressed the Shan Yue tribes in Jingzhou and the minority in Wiling, he desired to recapture Wu's He Fei Castle and push back Wei. The previous defender of the area, Cao Xiu, was slain during the Battle of Shiting so his position was replaced by Man Chong. In Sun Quan's first offensive in 230, he marched his army near a location that was close to a dam. Since his advisers feared a water attack, he abandoned the expedition. A year later, he ordered Sun Bu to feign surrender to the Governor of Yangzhou, Wang Ling, and sow discord between him and his subordinate, Man Chong. The Wei retainers saw through the plot and ended it before it began. In 233, Man Chong abandoned Wu's He Fei Castle and decided to build a new castle in He Fei, which became the subject of a long string of defensive and offensive battles. It is generally debated that Man Chong did this on purpose to throw off the Wu army. Researchers note that the older castle would have been difficult to protect and, though its designs indicate that it was well defended, it was impractical for the Wei army to keep for long. The new castle's water ways prevented heavy naval assaults and allowed the Wei army to strategically station ambushes along Wu's retreats. The Wu army continued to attack the fortification but avoided long-term sieges. During the same year, Sun Quan lead an army to take the western area around the new He Fei Castle, but was driven back by the military forces that were there. In 234, Sun Quan gathered an army of 100,000 to take the new castle. This attack happened at the same time as Shu's Fifth Northern Campaign. While Sun Quan stationed himself in Jingzhou with Lu Xun and Zhuge Jin, he ordered Sun Shao and Zhang Cheng to attack from their respective locations. Marching towards the fortification from three fronts, Sun Quan ordered a full-scale charge. Man Chong countered with a massive fire attack, which crippled Wu's siege. After losing one of his nephews, Sun Tai, and additionally seeing his troops plagued by illness, Sun Quan abandoned the idea of taking the castle and ordered a retreat. It is said that the battles made him realize his foes' ferocity and was the reason why he did not commit to waging war with Wei for the rest of his days. As a side note, Wei had predicted Sun Quan's assault but Sima Yi was busy dealing with Zhuge Liang's offensive. Cao Rui lead troops as He Fei's reinforcements yet Sun Quan's army had already retreated by the time he arrived. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Hefeicastle-dw6.jpg|Trap area in Dynasty Warriors 6 Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles